A Curse Worse than a Plague
by Gokulover4ever
Summary: What happens when a Saiyajin God takes over the kingdom? Some characters used with permission.
1. Prologue

**---Prologue---**

A long time ago, on Vegetasei, there existed a race of aliens called Saiya-jins. These creatures were human-like in appearance, with the exception of their abnormally spikey hair and long furry monkey-like tails. They existed under their own heirarchy, which existed under an even higher one, which was ruled by Lord Frieza, a lizard-like devil who had no mercy.

The Saiya-jin monarchy is quite similar to that of humans'. There was a king and a prince, but the rest of the classes were somewhat different. Since the Saiya-jins economy is based on fighting, the classes are based on strength at birth. Royalty is the strongest, followed by elites, then first class, and finally second.

Rule under King Vegeta was harsh, but Frieza was murder - almost quite literally. Should one disobey Frieza, they'd be killed on the spot without a second thought shed. Although Saiya-jins had to obey rule under these two leaders, they followed some who held a higher rank: the Gods of the Saiya-jin race.

One would say these gods were similar to the Earthen Roman or Greek gods, because there are so many, and they have their own title. Each god represents an element in their everyday lives, and each of those are under rule of one overseer god, Infr-sama. Sometimes, but very rare, will a god come down to Vegetasei to wreak havoc on the mortals who disobey them.

This is a story when the God of Life and Death decided the king was taking over for him unnecessarily.

**---...---**

Servants running around in the corridors, handmaidens rushing cloths into the rooms, and bodyguards storming the castle. Something was wrong with the King, and everyone inside was concerned. He was dreadfully ill, and yet there was no culprit. There were no symptoms to blame, no retching, nor a change in skin color or temperature. There was no injury that was infected, no bruises, nor any seen physical ailment, other than great weakness. King Vegeta couldn't walk by himself, let alone train with his son. On days he used too much of his chi, he'd sleep in the next day to the extent that the servants feared he died in his sleep. This day was ultimately different.

"GET OUT!" yelled the irritated king. All of the comotion was making him more tired than he already was, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Instantly, the servants and handmaidens dropped the things they were holding and fled for safety. No one wanted to be in the king's way once he was angered. There could be a mistake, and someone innocent could die. Once everyone was gone, the room was silent for a few minutes. Finally, the king could relax.

"It's a nice way to die, without anyone seeing you. It's quite a luxury," said a voice from a corner of the room. The king jerked, startled, and looked to the voice's source. Sitting on a servant's stool, ever so casually, was Kakarrotto, the Saiya-jin God of Life and Death. The king's eyes widened and he backed away, into his headboard.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he demanded. The god's eyebrow raised.

"That's such a pointless question. I should kill you even slower," he paused, "just to make you suffer for that." Beads of sweat fell down the ruler's face, and even his tail, which had been motionless for weeks, was shaking. "I have come to finish what I started and take over for you as king."

"I-I can't let you..." The king's voice was pathetically weak, and Kakarrotto ignored that. He was busy flicking dust off of his staff, which could compete with the Grim Reaper's. It was long and a rich, dark brown, and at the end, close to where he held it, there was a long, curved blade. He used this staff to extract souls from his victims, and even so it looked as clean as it did the day it was made. The god stood up and sighed.

"I'm getting bored with waiting. I want this kingdom and I want it now." He pointed the staff at the king, scythe-end away from him, and shot an energy beam through the old man's heart. The energy, which was Kakarrotto's chi, was a green color when it came out of the staff, but once it held a soul, it tainted the chi with a dark or light aura. Once the soul was safe inside the staff, Kakarrotto shot a quick, powerful blast at the king and instantly fried his body, leaving no trace.

Satisfied at last, the Saiya-jin god sat back down on his stool and waited for the servant who was to check up on the late king.


	2. Chapter 1

**---Chapter One---**

Meanwhile, in the streets of the kingdom, an ambitious young warrior was prowling the many shops in the marketplace, searching for something easy to snatch. She had no money, therefore she relied on thievery to survive. Richi had been an orphan since nearly birth, and was left with nothing, not even a last name. She gave herself her own name, Rakiel, but later on confirmed a nickname, Richi. She had no home to speak of; sleeping on canopies or in allies at night, when she assured herself she'd be safe. It was late afternoon, and Richi hadn't eaten all day.

The young Saiya-jin female was lanky, though she moved with the agility and grace of a house cat. Her hair was a dark auburn, so dark that it appeared black. Her eyes were an unusual hazel, whereas the normal Saiya-jin eye color was onyx black. Her tail was also an abnormality; it was somewhat longer, and the fur is bushier. She was a decent strength, enough to defend herself well, but her intelligence would astound you. Richi didn't receive an education, but her brain was as fast as her reflexes, solving complex problems within seconds. It also meant that she's illiterate; she couldn't read or write.

Her clothes were raggy, but a brownish coat she had obtained a few years ago hid them well in the markets. The fabric was thin, and yet the texture kept one warm during cold weather. It also blocked out sunlight, so when Richi had her hood up her eyes were shrouded in shadows. Not knowing better, she allows her tail to hang near her ankles instead of the safety of her waist.

She browsed the stands, eying fresh fruits and harvested vegetables. Fish and mammal carcasses hung by hooks, sold raw. Just-baked goods on displays gave off an enticing aroma. Richi could feel her stomach growl hungrily. She needed food. This time of the day, the sales were low, and the attendants were taking inventory. Few people were still in the marketplace, and there weren't any crowds. Finding something to eat and taking it is gonna be hard.

The female Saiya-jin gazed around the area, looking for something without really thinking about it. She found what she saw: two of the storekeepers were talking; all of their attention held by the other. Richi made her way over to them, slowly, looking at their produce. She picked up an apple and brought it to her lips. The storekeeper from the adjacent shop noticed and shouted to the owner. He then barked at the girl. She dropped the apple back into the basket and ran off a good quarter-mile. Richi curled up in her current alley, and pulled the apple out of her sleeve. Earlier, she'd taken two, but hid the second in the same sleeve. After the first bite, the girl decided that her meal was satisfactory, and voraciously ate the rest of it. Once she had food in her stomach, Richi fell asleep, hidden deep within her temporary home.

In the morning, she heard commotion outside of the alley. Apparently, from the sounds, two males were fighting. Richi dismissed it and climbed up the side of the nearest building. The populace of the kingdom seemed to be frantic this morning. Everyone was running around, or locking their doors, or some sort of activity that was irregular. Richi sat there watching them, feeling hunger pains strike her stomach again. One apple a day was definately not enough.

After about a half an hour, the Saiya-jin female leaped off of the roof and walked casually around the mini-city. One female ran up to her and said in a drastic, raised voice: "Aren't you frightened? The God of Life and Death has murdered King Vegeta and taken his place!" The woman ran off, leaving no room for Richi's response, not that she'd utter a reply. The young female watched the woman run off to one of the smaller buildings. She walked on, ignoring the chaos around her. Richi couldn't care less who was in charge of the kingdom. She was bound by no restraints, no rules, and no one could control her. Her spirit was a wild one, which couldn't be contained. But despite all of this, she didn't suspect what would be to come.


End file.
